John Carver
Sergeant John Carver is the second main protagonist of Dead Space 3. He is a soldier in the Earth Defense Force and a survivor of the Necromorph outbreaks on Uxor and Keyhole Station. He was voiced and modeled after Ricardo Chavira. Biography Dead Space: Liberation At an unspecified point of time, John Carver gets into an argument with the captain of the Earth Defense Force unit stationed on Uxor and smashed the captain’s vidscreen in a fit of anger. He believed the captain was spreading the troops on the planet too thin. As a possible punishment for his actions, Carver is assigned to patrol the perimeter nearest to the Marker Shroud 4 site. His wife, Damara, contacts him, frustrated with his behavior. On top of missing his son’s bedtime, his actions have cost the family promised vacation time. Equally as frustrated with his own behavior as his wife is, Carver suggests that they may be better off without him after Damara makes an offhand comment about raising Dylan “on her own”. Carver discovers a sabotaged scanner and a long-sight laser marker triangulated on the position of the Marker site. Realizing too late what was happening, Carver warns Damara and Dylan to get to safety as the missile destroys the Marker’s shroud. Carver barely recovers from the explosion before an EMP from the Marker takes out the surrounding tech, which brings an aircraft crashing down on the residential complexes. Fearing the worst, Carver rushes to reach his wife and son. Inside, he is captured by the Circle, an extremist Unitologist group led by Jacob Danik. Their attempt to get answers from him unearths information about his family. In a fit of rage, Carver breaks free and attacks them. After a successful escape he reaches his home. To his horror, Dylan and Damara have been killed, their bodies transformed by the Necromorph life form. He kills them and suffers a momentary breakdown as Ellie Langford contacts Damara. Carver hears her out, grabbing the data stick his wife hid in a stuffed doll. Knowing the transmissions are likely being monitored, he uses Ellie as bait to lure the Circle out into the open in order to spring their trap. Robert Norton and the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/USM_Eudora USM Eudora] arrives in time to get them safely off the planet. The data stick contained precious information and a message from his wife explaining that she may have found the source of the Marker signals. Carver, proud of his wife’s endeavors, decides to help Robert and Ellie to see Damara’s mission through. On Ptolemy Station, they manage to locate the master Marker signal. After destroying the station, they head to Keyhole station in order to get the beacon necessary to reach its location. During the transit, Ellie and Carver bond; Carver expressing his guilt to a silent Ellie, reaffirming that he can set things right if he can successfully complete his wife’s work. On Keyhole station , Carver, Norton and Ellie are separated by the combined efforts of the Necromorphs aboard and the Circle attacking the station’s exterior. As Carver and Norton are unable to reach her, Ellie decides to make the blind jump to Tau Volantis without them, knowing they’ll follow after her. They destroy both the ShockRing and the station to prevent Danik from following. Norton then decides its time to begin the search for Isaac Clarke. Dead Space 3 After some time, Carver and Norton finally locate Clarke on the New Horizons Lunar Colony in Earthrise Apartments. Through unknown means, Carver infiltrates his apartment, allowing Norton to distract the engineer long enough for Carver to blindside him. Carver holds him down at gunpoint as Norton explains in brevity the situation to Clarke just as the Circle attacks the concourse. Carver and Norton move ahead to secure the rendezvous point for the rest of their extraction team. Their ride arrives moments before the Unitologists; Norton and Carver are separated from Clarke after a suicide bomber destroys their car. They fight their way back to the Eudora and arrive at Washington Station in time to rescue Clarke from certain death. During the transit through ShockSpace, Clarke attempts to make small talk with Carver, inquiring about his son and offering his sympathies when he learns Carver’s family was killed by Danik. Carver makes it clear to Clarke that two of them are not friends and a stronger effort to cooperate with their mission is mandatory. Arriving at Tau Volantis, the Eudora is bombarded by mines and sustains heavy damage. Carver and Norton tend to keeping their pilots, Mark Rosen and Locke, alive within a sealed room while Clarke goes to secure a EVA Suit for himself. Once Clarke releases the room from its seals, it’s blown into the debris of the flotilla. Carver, Norton and Clarke fight to keep the box in control while they veer out of the path of the mines. They regain control of the sealed room and head for the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/CMS_Roanoke CMS Roanoke]. If Carver accompanies Clarke into the ship, he provides information on the state of its interior; noting the blood stains on the walls of the ship is from executions, the boxes on the ground, coffins. They find Ellie, Santos and Austin Buckell; Carver is dismissive of Clarke’s feelings in regards to Norton and Ellie when the engineer rebukes him for not being informed about their relationship. He chooses to head to Admiral Marjorie Graves’ quarters ahead of Clarke and waits for his arrival. There, Clarke discovers that Graves was obsessed with building a machine that could “control” the Markers. Ellie assumes they’ve found the “Marker Homeworld” and they combine their efforts in figuring out how to get down to the planet. During the salvage of parts, Carver overhears the voice of his son begging for help and decides to investigate the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/CMS_Brusilov CMS Brusilov]. Inside, Carver continues to hear his son. The two restore life support systems to the ship and discover a small Marker surrounded by bodies. Despite Clarke’s efforts to stop him, Carver approaches a toy soldier sitting on the floor. They’re ambushed by Necromorph who destroy the life support systems. Once they escape, Clarke asks what the Marker showed Carver. Carver avoids the question. After the [http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/CMS_Crozier CMS Crozier] is repaired, Carver and the others use the flight path to head down to the planet. The shuttle, however, is severely damaged and crashes upon reentry. Separated from the others, Clarke and Carver, struggle through the freezing temperatures of the storm system. They take shelter inside a bunker where they find Buckell moments before he dies from hypothermia. The others managed to find suits to keep them warm, but Buckell chose to remain behind, too afraid of what lurked below on the lower level to search for another. Carver and Clarke butt heads during the search to find the others. Carver’s point of contention being Clarke’s obsession with Ellie and his brazen disregard for the mission. Eventually they regroup with the others, who’ve discovered a means to locate the machine Graves mentioned. The unexpected appearance of the Circle separates Clarke and Carver from the group and they’re forced to fight their way through the Unitologists as they begin to swarm the dig site. Once they lose them, they regroup with Santos and the others in the warehouse in time to hear how they plan to locate the signal of the machine using the corpse of the “Nexus”. Restoring power to the generator, Carver and Clarke need to collect the parts necessary to build the sensor. With the coordinates given to them by Santos, Carver and Clarke head for the path that will take them to the warehouse. Off in the distance, Carver sees his wife, bloodied, crying and shaking from the cold. Clarke, unaware of what the soldier is seeing and wanting to make sure he's okay, decides to follow him when he says he saw a woman. Heading inside the archaeology warehouse, the elevator breaks down and Carver begins to experience acute hallucinations of his family, their eyes gouged out, on the walls of elevators. Inside the warehouse, tin soldiers are lined up against the walls or containers, varying in size. Voices of his wife and son haunt Carver the further inside the warehouse they go; visions of children’s toys, presents, party streamers adorned with messages (“daddy hates me”, “dead inside”), feed into Carver’s hysteria. The whole time, Clarke remains silent as they fight through the underground. Upon reaching the end of the warehouse, Carver blacks out, and Clarke reveals that they've stood in the elevator for over five minutes. They return to the surface, Carver is visibly shaken by his experience. The parts found allow them to build the sensor and locate over a thousand signals beneath the surface of the planet. Santos and Ellie head out of the complex while Clarke and Carver are left with Norton who locks them in the cage. Norton is subdued by Danik and his men moments before Clarke and Carver join them. Carver is enraged when he learns that Norton betrayed them to Danik for his and the others survival in exchange for Clarke. Clarke manages to prevent Norton’s execution, allowing the three to gain the upper hand on the Unitologists. Their firefight, however, is short-lived; a Nexus appears and attacks them. Carver and Clarke manage to get Norton out of the line of danger, almost at Clarke’s expense. Carver covers Norton and the engineer and soldier battle the creature. After Clarke and Carver kill and escape the belly of the beast, they’re attacked by Norton who lays the blame of their situation on Clarke. Clarke kills him with a shot to the head. Carver justifies killing Norton, reminding Clarke he had no choice in the matter. Regrouping with Ellie and Santos, the news of Norton’s death does not go over well. Santos believes the mission is lost, Carver reminds her she’ll be left behind if she becomes a liability. Carver remains behind with Ellie and Santos while Clarke climbs the cliffs; he finds a cargo cage for them to use and later locates the winch to reactivate the cage’s generator. Ellie and Carver exit the cage seconds before the beast that hunted him and Isaac attacks it. Carver, realizing they would be dragged down along with the face of the cliff, cuts the wire rope of the cage at its base, killing Santos. Clarke is separated from Ellie and Carver when the Necromorph attacks the cliff and pulls him down with the collapsing structure. After rendezvousing with the two at the Rosetta Lab, Carver and Clarke set out to search for the pieces of Rosetta. Carver once again begins to experience hallucinations of tin soldiers. He sees the visage of his wife imposed over Clarke’s face. They head down into the warehouse where Carver is taken to a landscape similar to the one Clarke experienced when facing “Nicole” at the Site 12 Marker; the landscape is covered with birthday presents, jagged stone and photographs of Damara and Dylan. The voice of Damara speaks to Carver, beckoning him to join his family in death. With his death, the family will be "made whole again". Each time Carver is pulled out of the world, Clarke tells him he doesn’t need to face the Marker; Carver, determined to face it, is repeated taken into the world inside his mind and faces off against the shadow creatures. He gets close enough to the Marker to shatter it with his weapon and breaks the connection. When he comes to again, he and Clarke are standing in front of a Marker. Afterward, Carver reminds Clarke of their conversation earlier on the planet. He tells Clarke he’ll see the price for the things he’d done “paid”. Retrieving all the pieces of Rosetta, they discover that the pieces are of alien origin. Activating the Codex, Clarke learns the machine they’re searching for prevents the true source of the “Marker signal” - the moon above the planet - from being made whole with convergence. Danik reaches their location while Clarke was preoccupied. He apprehends the Codex as soon as the engineer recovers. Clarke activates the decontamination system, flooding the room with the toxin. Carver and Clarke escape the room, but need to close the door manually. Ellie urges them to go on without her, believing herself lost to the decontamination process. Closing the door, the two resolve themselves to completing the mission. The pursuit of Danik leads them down into a strange alien city. Observing the massive landscape below, Carver asks Clarke to finish the mission he if doesn’t make it, hoping his efforts so far will count for something. Following the audio logs of Earl Serrano, Carver and Clarke quickly realize the city is the dormant machine the scientist spoke of. Using the promenade, they travel through the machine city to reach the control center for the Codex. After they configure the machine, Danik tries to use Ellie, who survived the decontamination protocol, to stop them from destroying the moon. Carver, believing Clarke has a second chance with Ellie, reminds him to “not let everything go dark” and throws Danik the Codex. The Unitologist activates the machine, restarting the Convergence Event; and is killed shortly after by falling debris. As Ellie prepares to leave, Carver tells her to return to Earth and warn “them” of what she knows. Separated, Carver and Clarke fight their way back to the machine. They come face to face with the “moon”, a Necromorph of impressive size. They battle it and the horde of Necromorphs it spawns. Carver reaches the machine before Clarke and is nearly devoured by the creature. Clarke uses the kinesis plate to pull Carver and the machine free of the creature, severely damaging the creature. Carver helps the injured Clarke up onto the island over to the machine. Activating it sends a pulse through them and the surrounding area. Carver is blown off of the crumbling island as the Convergence Event is halted. Awakened It appears that Carver, as well as Isaac, survive after reactivating the Machine, as their goal is to escape from Tau Volantis to get back to Earth on the CMS Terra Nova while fighting the all new Necromorph Cult. The two defeated Randall Carr and the newly formed Unitologist Cult and piloted the Terra Nova back to Earth, only to discover the other Brethren Moons have already arrived. One of the Moons arises, causing both Isaac and Carver to suffer further damage from dementia. The Terra Nova starts to crash into the lunar colony on the Earth's moon and the screen cuts to black, their status currently unknown. Navigation Category:Important Category:Mature Category:Brutes Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Horror Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Suicidal